New Years Eve
by catturner7007
Summary: Nagisa goes over to Karma's place for New Years Eve along with Kayano, Nakamura, Isogai and Maehara. Fireworks, hot chocolate and UNO. (Karmagisa fic.) Happy New Year everyone! I wish everyone the best for 2016.


**Hey everyone, this is a karmagisa fic about New Years. I don't usually write karmagisa fics and don't expect it to be too common. (or any good) But please enjoy this. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Nagisa was getting ready in his room, it was New Years Eve and he had been waiting all day for the afternoon to come. He was going over to Karma's to celebrate New Year's. Nagisa was going to stay over at his place and they had already decided to stay up and watch the fireworks at mid-night. Some of the other people from their class were staying as well. Nagisa had packed for the occasion hours prior and was now just making sure he looked presentable in the mirror. The last thing he wanted to do was look like an idiot in front of his boyfriend's (yes boyfriend's) mother. Nagisa already knew that Karma's father wouldn't be there, he was away somewhere overseas.

Nagisa finished fixing his hair for the thousandth time that afternoon and picked up the bag he was taking to Karma's. He walked downstairs to the kitchen where Hiromi was, "I'll be going now."

"Okay, be safe and wish Karma's family happy new years from me too."

"Will do, bye."

Nagisa was walking to Karma's house since they didn't live too far away from each other. When Nagisa reached Karma's house he always marvelled at how large it was before knocking on the door. Karma's mother answered and let him in. "Ah, welcome Nagisa, Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year."

Nagisa took off his shoes and while he was doing so Karma came downstairs. "Happy New Year, Karma."

"Happy New Year, but we still have a few hours before it really is."

"Mmm, yeah. Oh," Nagisa turned around and faced Karma's mother, "my mother says Happy New Year as well."

"I'll thank her next time I see her."

Karma came up to Nagisa and took his bag from him, he also kissed the blunette on the cheek while leaning down to grab the bag before turning around and heading towards his bedroom upstairs. Nagisa's face went slightly pink and he hadn't seen the smirk that had appeared on the red heads face as he had turned around. Nagisa was still shy about their relationship, but both his and Karma's parents were supportive about it. It had only been a few weeks since they got together and Nagisa still wasn't completely used to being 'more than friends.' But he definitely wasn't complaining.

Nagisa hurried after Karma. Karma put Nagisa's bag down on the mattress on the floor in his room, he had set it up earlier in the day for him. Nagisa came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "Thank you for letting me stay over today."

"I'd let you stay over any day." Karma turned and returned the hug. "When are the others coming?"

"About 9:30pm."

The two stayed embracing for a few moments before Karma's mother called them downstairs. The two boys went down and Karma's mother was putting on her shoes at the door, "Are you two ready to go?"

They both answered with 'yeah' and put on their shoes from the front door. They were heading to the park to watch the firework display, at the moment it was 7:30pm and they were going to have something to eat at the park since there was food stalls prepared. They walked to the park, with Nagisa and Karma walking behind Karma's mother, secretly holding hands thanks to Nagisa.

At the park they browsed the food stalls and the two teens decided they wanted to eat fish and chips. Karma's mother suggested that the two boys share one as it was too much for one person. They happily agreed and shared, Karma's mother got sushi from a different stall. They sat down at a bench and ate. There was already a crowd at the park and when they finished eating they went to the lake to find a good spot to be able to watch the fireworks.

They eventually found a spot that even the short Nagisa could see from and they sat down. It was now 8:30pm and they still had 30 minutes before the 9:00pm display, they weren't going to stay for the 12:00am ones but they would watch it on the TV back at the house with the other class E students coming. Karma's mother opened a bag she had with her and gave the boys sparklers. They lit one each and Nagisa was really amazed at how pretty they were, he looked up at Karma smiling and he smiled back.

Karma held the sparkler in front of him and when Nagisa looked up and smiled he couldn't help but smile back, the sparklers lit up Nagisa's face and he could see them shining in his eyes. Nagisa had looked absolutely amazing through Karma's eyes in that moment.

Their sparklers went out and they threw out the burnt sticks. They went back to their spot and sat down, they were going to save some more sparklers for later. Nagisa shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, Karma noticed and he gave his blue blazer he had on to Nagisa, he put it over his back and over the top of his head. Nagisa looked up, "But you'll be cold."

"I'll manage."

Nagisa felt bad and moved closer to Karma in an attempt to keep him warm as well. It wasn't working but Karma wasn't about to tell Nagisa to move away.

The night went on and they went through a few more sparklers before the countdown for the 9pm fireworks started. The blunette and redhead stood up as they started. Nagisa's eyes widened as the first fireworks went off, he grabbed Karma's hand and they watched the fireworks go off together.

Nagisa beamed, the fireworks were so pretty. "They're beautiful." He whispered. Karma smiled and pulled Nagisa closer to him.

It went on for a few more minutes and then some people started to leave, others stayed for the mid-night fireworks. Karma's mother had the two boys quickly left the park and walked back to the house.

They had just sat down at the coffee table before a knock at the door came. Karma's mother let the class E students in and made some hot chocolate for everyone. She brought it over to them in the living room. Maehara, Isogai, Kayano and Nakamura took a cup each and wrapped their hands around it to warm them up.

Nakamura noticed that Nagisa was wearing Karma's jacket, "Ooooh, have you two been acting all lovey-dovey while we weren't here? Look, Nagisa's wearing Karma's jacket~!" Nagisa's face turned a deep shade of red, "N-no, we… I-I was just cold before and so…" Nagisa put his head down in embarrassment.

The group laughed and drank their hot chocolate.

"So, what are the other people in the class doing for New Year's?" Kayano asked.

"Well, I heard that some of the girls were having a sleep over." Isogai said.

"That just sounds like what we're doing." Nagisa replied. "I know that Sugino is with his parents."

"Honestly, I don't think anyone else really did much." Karma said before sipping his hot chocolate.

Nakamura stood up, "Let's do something fun while we wait for mid-night!"

Maehara was suspicious of the blond, "Like what?"

"Hmm, how about UNO? I have the cards." Nakamura pulled out a deck of UNO from her bag.

Nagisa sweatdropped, "Why do you have the cards in your bag?"

Nakamura ignored him, "Let's play!" She shuffled the deck and handed seven cards to everyone, Karma's mother wasn't playing she had gone upstairs and gone to bed, she wasn't staying up to watch the mid-night fireworks she was going to leave them to do that. It was now 10:00pm and the class E students were playing UNO. For the first round Kayano had won. In the second round somehow Karma had gotten all the draw four cards and since Nagisa was next to him he had ended up with so many cards he was having trouble holding them all. Karma had won and Nagisa had pouted through most of the game. The rounds went on until it was no longer fun, everyone had won at least once and they were all happy.

They decided to eat some snacks and share photos on their phones before the fireworks at mid-night started.

They turned on the TV and as the fireworks went off and it became the New Year, Karma kissed Nagisa full on the lips. Nakamura and Maehara whistled and Isogai and Kayano smiled. Nagisa's face heated up again and when they pulled away he watched the fireworks on the TV screen.

He glanced over at Karma, he was smirking at him. Karma didn't realise that Nagisa noticed the slight reddening of his cheeks and ears.

* * *

 **I hope that was cute a least. Just to sort it out, Nagisa, Kayano, Isogai and Maehara stayed over at Karma's place for the New Years. I wrote this because some crap went down in real life for me and I wanted to make myself feel better. I hope I made some people a bit happier and Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
